vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Ancient Port Warehouse
Summary Location Editor's Notes Dungeon Ratings Rate Ancient Port Warehouse: 5 Stars 4 Stars 3 Stars 2 Stars 1 Stars For more info on our dungeon rating system, please see this page. Lore Nestled beneath the Port of Innovus, the Ancient Port Warehouse of Thestra is a marvel of engineering and ancient crystal technology. A brilliant gnome inventor, Professor Hopton, designed and built the Warehouse for the Cartheon Empire over a thousand years ago. The warehouse was thought destroyed in the cataclysm, and its vast sum of treasures lost. With the arrival of the undead Cartheon legions on Thestran soil, the warehouse has been rediscovered. The Cartheon senator, Demetrius, seeks a relic of unimaginable power he knows to be hidden within: The Argent Coil. Should this powerful relic fall into Cartheon hands, it is only a matter of time before the kingdoms of Thestra are crushed. Only a band of worthy heroes can hope to stop Demetrius before it is too late. The Cartheons, however, are not the only dangers lurking within. The warehouse itself is protected by an army of colossal metal guardians gone haywire. Adventurers will also need to contend with the sinister Professor Vercel and his Metalheads, gnome warriors equipped with the latest crystal powered armor suits. Fortunately, some respite can be found with the benevolent Children of Hopton, who stand opposed to Vercel and are engaged with him in a bloody civil war. If the heroes are to win the race for The Argent Coil then they will have to ally with the Children of Hopton and stand against Professor Vercel and Senator Demetrius. Only then can they repair the warehouse's core processor and acquire Professor Hopton's lost treasure - The only known protection against the breath of the mighty dragon, Kotasoth. Kotasoth, the present keeper of The Argent Coil, is a plague ridden and malevolent beast that has grown powerful through centuries of sleep, and feasting on those foolish enough to tread into the lowest depths of the warehouse. It is only through Kotasoth's defeat that the The Argent Coil can be recovered and its threat to the free races of Telon eliminated. ---- "Innovus, the fabled port warehouse of the ancient Cartheons, was thought destroyed during the cataclysm. But ninety years ago it was rediscovered by a group of treasure seekers. They had fallen for the sweet siren call of Sihari's daughters and shipwrecked along the Mistreaper Cape." "Though only three of their original crew survived the trek back to Targonor through the Rumug swamps, they brought back the revelation that Innovus had persisted." As told by Lord Inquisitor Sloane of the Sages Arcane The College of Magic, New Targonor Quests * *Mission:Slay Admiral Chrykalis *Mission:Slay Athriss Essal *Mission:Slay Palpenipe *Mission:Slay Shylosia *Mission:Slay Archon Travix *Mission:Slay Enraged X-83 *Mission:Slay General Vicus *Mission:Malfunctioning X-77 Named Mobs Mobs Resources *Tier x Lumberjacking: *Tier x Mining: *Tier x Quarrying: *Tier x Skinning: Maps Apw storehouse.JPG Apw lower marina wing.JPG Apw upper basement.JPG Apw upper marina wing.jpg Apw vault wing.jpg Apw lower entrance wing.jpg Apw lower library wing.jpg Apw upper entrance wing.jpg Screenshots Secret book 128.png|Insert your picture(s) here Detailed Information Trivia Known Issues